shadowraidersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BlokkBot
Welcome! Congratulations on starting War Planets / Shadow Raiders Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Helping Hand Hey there! Stumbled across this wiki while… actually I forget how I stumbled upon it, but I was a huge fan of this series when it came out, and even today, as childish as it sometimes it, I find it a great sci-fi series. Anyway, I've been helping to expand the Lexx Wikia Pages so I thought I'd bring some of the useful structures and templates from that over to hear to try to give the wiki some starting templates for its Category:Characters, Category:Episodes and Category:Planets. Anyway, I'll be trying to add more soon, in particular filling out stub articles for all the episodes. I'm afraid I don't have tons of free time, and it's usually quite irregular, so while I'll do my best to flesh out some more starting content, I'll probably end up quite sporadic in my updates as work picks up again. Just thought I'd touch base anyway, and show you the kind of standard I'll try to aim for, similar to the Beast Planet article. -- Haravikk 21:05, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Well I added some new pictures to the page Hope you like them, I'll be out for some time now